Budowanie Sieci
Building and rewiring Building, rewiring and optimizing your network is paramount to your success in Hackers. *'BUILDING NODES:' New nodes can be purchased in the BUILD menu. *'NODES LIMIT:' Depending on the level of your Core, your network can support a specific number of nodes, (shown on the Total Nodes counter in the BUILD menu.) Upgrade your Core to place more nodes in your Network. *'CONNECTING NODES:' To connect two nodes simply press and hold on one node, drag your finger to the other node that you would like to connect to, then release your finger. *'DISCONNECTING NODES:' You can disconnect two nodes the same way as you connected them. Hold your finger on one node and then drag to the node you wish to remove, then release your finger. *'CONNECTION SLOTS:' Each node has a number of small circles underneath it. These are a node's Connection Slots, and show how many connections that node can have. For each connection with another node one slot is filled. Empty circles are empty slots. *'REBUILD MODE:' When the BUILD menu is open, you can find the REBUILD button in the top left corner. From there you can execute a special editing mode, making construction of your Network much easier (and even more fun). *'BUILDING THREADS:' Any node construction can be sped up by adding more Building Threads. Each player has two of them after tutorial. More can be purchased using Credits by clicking the "+" symbol besides "Building Threads" in the top right corner. Two Building Threads halve the build/upgrade time. (Three threads reduce it to one-third etc.) You can edit amount of Building Threads by tapping on the timer above the node under construction. Upgrading * To upgrade a node you need enough resources ($ or B-coins) and all the node's prerequisities have to be met. * Any node which can be upgraded is shown by a red level number on its display (the black circular screen on the bottom of all nodes). * Nodes under construction lose their abilities, they are not active until the construction is completed (except for the Compiler which can compile even during construction). A Sentry does not spread it's antivirus while under construction. Every other node also does this if it has an antivirus installed and is under construction. * Upgrading and adding nodes to your network are the only ways to increase your network level, shown in the top left corner of your network. Deleting Nodes * Basic nodes you built in the tutorial can not be deleted as they are necessary for progression. * To delete a node, select a node and press the (X) button. This button is only available if deletion would not result in an invalid network. If you want to delete a node, which is somewhere in the middle of your network, you will have to rewire your network in a way that the to-be-deleted node is on the "loose end" of network. (meaning that deleting it wont result in a invalid network) * You will be refunded half of the cost of your last upgrade price when you delete a node. * As your network level is based on both the quality and quantity of the nodes on your network, deleting nodes may result in your network losing levels.